The Next Life
by nightindisguise
Summary: Set after Haunted (Jesse and Suze's kiss)Jesse sudenly disappers, Suze suspects it is Paul up to his old tricks, but it is much more than that...R
1. Default Chapter

Howdy. Wow, it's been awhile, I guess I just fell of the planet for awhile! But since I've been getting some new reviews, I guess I'll keep going. After reading Twilight (awesome!) I don't quite know what to scheme, but I'll do my best, suggestions would be great! I just finished watching the movie, Summer of My German Soldier, and I am in love! But anyhoo, enjoy!

Thanks everybody,

Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own this (I wish)

After Jesse had finally managed to convince his family I was a girl from school who just happened to be staying with her old family, his mother invited me for supper and Jesse and I finally got some alone time.

We stood by the barn where we could be partly seen.

"I still don't understand it querida." Jesse said with a slight twinge of confusion and concern, his gaze bearing into mine. His eyes like dark pools drawing me in. I broke my gaze and concentrated at the last speck on sunrise left on the western horizon.

"I totally don't know it all, but dad just told me to picture this place, and whamo! I'm here." I said, exploring Jesse, Alive Jesse. His killer six pack showed itself through his cotton shirt. His hair had a soft shiny look to it, I wanted to touch it, I wanted to touch all of it. My heart got light as I tuned back into what he was saying, his soft eyebrow raised showing his scar.

"Well, at least you're here, safe." Jesse smiled down at me, him being way taller than me. He put his hand on my cheek, brushing small strands of hair out of my face, his touch felt like the touch of a god. I touched his cheek gently and he smiled.

"At least you're here." I whispered into Jesse's ear, as he pulled me close, his warm breath soft on my neck. We stood still like that holding each other, my heart rising out of my chest.

"Come with me, let us go somewhere else." He squeezed my hand as the sun totally disappeared from the sky. He led us hand in hand, down to the large barn and we climbed the ladder to the loft. "Now querida, tell me something." Jesse gently said as he kissed me over and over again.

"Anything." I managed to say returning the favor.

"How could God give up such a beauty?" I held him closer and tighter, but my heart raced even faster and my stomach did the good kind of somersaults. I mean, not everyday do you get such a compliment! He laid me down and gazed at me, searching me all over. "The first day we met, I knew…I knew you were the one. I love you." Those three words made all the difference. By now my heart had burst with joy and love, all for this man who loved me, who wanted nothing more in the world but me. He was about to say more but I just wanted him against me, his warmth, his everything. I covered his mouth with my forefinger.

"Don't talk," I smiled at him and pulled him closer to me.

I must have fallen asleep in the loft, it was late I could tell by the stars twinkling in the skies as I groggily opened my eyes. Jesse had carried me down the ladder and into the house and was laying me on a soft bed. He brushed a last strand of hair out of my face.

"Sweet dreams, _queirda._" He said in a low, but soft voice. I reached for his hand,

"Don't go." I whispered back, holding his hand tightly. He squeezed it back.

"As you wish." He sat on my bed side and stroked my head as I drifted off to sleep.

Oh, ha ha, I did it! I have some good ideas coming and I thought if I chopped it up a bit, I could make it better. As always, review!

Elizabeth 


	2. Finding Jesse

Hello peoples! Well this is going to be the only chapiter for like a week and a half, cause I'm going to Gettysburg, PA...yes! If you don't know, I am obsessed with the civil war. Yeah, I know, kind of odd eh? Oh well. Ok, well I hope you like this chapter...so as always R&R...suggestions wanted!

Nightindisguise (Liza)

Disclaimer: I only have $60 don't sue, I don't own anything.

"What? What do you mean?" I said in utter confusion. How could dad know what happened to Jesse? I mean, sure he was a ghost and everything but...ok I'm just confused. He looked at me in frustration.

"Suze, he needs your _help_, look, he's in the past. Someone is keeping him there, if you want him back you have to go, now." If there was only one thing I knew, I knew this, I wanted Jesse back. And if that someone, who I had a very very strong suspicion it was Maria, wanted to stand in my way, it would hurt, _much._ If she thought she could just take him away again, she was wrong. I hit my fist against my palm, my adrenaline rushing,

"Let's go." I said. I was getting angrier by the minute, so my dad grabbed my arm and suddenly everything turned black. A whipping wind caught us, freezing cold, I clutched my arms.

"Dad, where are we?" I said and everything suddenly cleared into a forest setting, and let me tell you, it was not the Carmel I was used to...it was well...old. And it was HOT. "Dad? Hello?" I waved a hand in his face, he was looking around searching for something.

"I think you go that way, and Suze," he said holding my arm, "be careful, please." I rolled my eyes again,

"Dad what can possibly happen? It's like 1850, what _can_ happen?" I laughed and patted him on the back. Dads, they can't trust anything, not even the word of their innocent daughters! He looked at me hard, like he was studying me or something,

"I mean it Susannah," oh jeez, he only used my full name when he was worried for me, and now was not the time to be worried about little old me! "There is something that isn't right here, I know it. Just promise me you'll be careful." He said in a very don't-be-stupid-and-use-you're-head kind of way. But he looked worried, with that little puppy-look face. Ugh!

"Ok dad."

"You promise, just be careful,"

"Ok dad. I will, I have to _go."_ He studied me one more time,

"Alright, hurry." Patted me on the back and dematerialized. Fathers, they can't just accept the fact that their kid _can _do things. I shrugged and looked around, I was on this battered little dirt road in a big, thick forest, and let me tell you, I had no darn idea where the heck I was. I was back like 100 years ago, now I only had to figure out how to get to Jesse. I was trying to think where he could be, I didn't know where Maria's stupid mansion could be, or Jesse's ranch. I was just really confused, ok, someone can feel bad for me now... well something interrupted my thoughts, and that someone was this guy on a horse pulling this cute little wagon down the road. It couldn't fit the seen more perfectly, I laughed to myself.

"Ola senorita! What are you doing alone on this road?" He inquired with a slight accent and a big ol' smile on his face. Oh great, now I had to think of a lie worthy enough to fool a local, and let me tell you I had no idea what to say. I wasn't from the 1850's or whatever, and I'm sure my clothes look very peculiar, so what exactly could I say? 'Take me to you're leader'? Ha, ha. But then I realized something, this guy was Spanish, or Mexican I guess, and he reminded me of someone. I didn't know who, but I knew that he could help me find the De Silva family's ranch. It couldn't be that far.

"I uh...am...traveling, and I don't have anywhere to stay." I probably looked all spazed out, and stupid, and weird. And I found it weird when he laughed and said,

"You senorita? Traveling all by yourself?" He smiled and stuck out a dark hand. "Since you have no where to stay, come with me. My family's ranch is not far, you may stay there for the night and move on if you wish." I grabbed his hand as he hoisted me up into the wagon. I hoped he was talking about Jesse's ranch, could this be Jesse's dad or something? I found myself thinking.

(A/N forgive me if this sounds a little familiar, the guy picking Suze up, that happened in another story too, but it won't be the same.)

"Uh, thanks." I said smiling nervously, I mean I wasn't used to people just inviting me over to stay at their houses, especially since I'm a complete stranger and all. But I was in the 1850's and I don't think there was such thing as a serial killers or anything like that, oh I forgot, excluding Diego. Wait, Diego, did he kill Jesse yet? No, then Jesse wouldn't need my help because he would be dead. What about Maria? What about the wedding? Had it taken place yet? And at that thought my anger fled back, I was so going to punch her face into the ground; she needed a reminder of what Suze Simon was made of! But I was also worried about what might happen when I got to there.

"Do you have a name Senorita?" A voice said, interrupting my thoughts, oh right. We were farther down another road, off in the distance was a house; I guessed it was apart of the ranch. Only I hoped that Jesse was still there, and I hoped he would remember me.

"Susannah, Susannah Simon." I said looking off in the distance. I wondered if Jesse would be there, I was almost sure it was the ranch he had described.

"Susannah," He said curiously, "You don't live around here of course." He laughed. "My name is Domingo De Silva, and this is my rancho." He got out of the small wagon and held out his hand to help me out. I took it and tripped out of the wagon, nice Suze, way to make a good impression. I hit the ground kind of hard, the wagon was about four feet off the ground! For a girl in the 1850's, I wasn't that graceful.

"Ow."

"Senorita are you all right?" He said helping me up as I wiped off my clothes, great, a big mud was all over my shirt. Hmm...what else could go wrong?

"Fine...I'm okay." I said, except there was this killer pain in my right leg.

"I must ask of you Senorita, why is it that you're clothes are so strange?" He had a point there, I was wearing this way cool pair of pants, Silvers I might add, and a red scoop-neck tee and black blazer with my pair of combat boots. I didn't blame him for asking, I didn't look like a girl at all from that time. I wonder what Jesse sisters might think of that!

"Well, they're my work clothes." Work clothes? Ok Suze...

"I see." He said, as the door opened and five girls pored out, all in big puffy dresses in pastel colors, dark black hair, like Jesse's braided in intricate styles. I so did not fit with this scene with my modern wear.

"Papi, look!" the smallest girl held out her hands to reveal a large yellow flower.

"Beautiful Rosa!" Domingo patted her head, "Girls I would like you to meet Senorita Susannah Simon, Susannah this is Rosa, Miguela, Gabriela, Isabel, and Lupita, my five lovely daughters!" Domingo exclaimed proudly. "My son Hector is around here somewhere..." He looked around and back at me as my face turned pale, "What is wrong Senorita, you look as if you've seen a ghost!" Domingo said as he chuckled to himself. Jesse, he was talking about _Jesse. _Jesse was here, and alive!

"You're clothes are quite strange." Miguela suddenly remarked, not rudely, but before I could respond, a man stepped out onto the porch,

(A/N drum roll please!)

"Nombre de Dios, Susannah!" Jesse exclaimed.

Jesse's POV

I was given a second chance, but how could I leave my querida? But it was not for me to decide. I was given a second chance to be alive again in my own time and someone has chosen it for me. But what shattered my heart was to leave my querida, the one I truly loved. I found myself thinking as I started living again, not a soul questioning my whereabouts on my wedding day, where was she? That is why I was surprised to find Susannah standing there at my rancho amongst my sisters and my father. I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her over and over again. But I could not in the presence of my family. To them, she was a stranger. But to me, she was an angel sent from heaven!

Ha, ha! That's it for a week... and a half! I am mean, but so sorry! Hopefully I can find time during my little vacation to UPDATE! Don't worry, I will. But in the mean time, as always...R&R! I have an idea of what might happen, but I want to know what you guys think! So what can happen?? Ok, well, I gotsta go!

Have a day,

Liza ï


	3. 3 Back With You

Howdy. Wow, it's been awhile, I guess I just fell of the planet for awhile! But since I've been getting some new reviews, I guess I'll keep going. After reading Twilight (awesome!) I don't quite know what to scheme, but I'll do my best, suggestions would be great! I just finished watching the movie, Summer of My German Soldier, and I am in love! But anyhoo, enjoy!

Thanks everybody,

Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own this (I wish)

After Jesse had finally managed to convince his family I was a girl from school who just happened to be staying with her old family, his mother invited me for supper and Jesse and I finally got some alone time.

We stood by the barn where we could be partly seen.

"I still don't understand it querida." Jesse said with a slight twinge of confusion and concern, his gaze bearing into mine. His eyes like dark pools drawing me in. I broke my gaze and concentrated at the last speck on sunrise left on the western horizon.

"I totally don't know it all, but dad just told me to picture this place, and whamo! I'm here." I said, exploring Jesse, Alive Jesse. His killer six pack showed itself through his cotton shirt. His hair had a soft shiny look to it, I wanted to touch it, I wanted to touch all of it. My heart got light as I tuned back into what he was saying, his soft eyebrow raised showing his scar.

"Well, at least you're here, safe." Jesse smiled down at me, him being way taller than me. He put his hand on my cheek, brushing small strands of hair out of my face, his touch felt like the touch of a god. I touched his cheek gently and he smiled.

"At least you're here." I whispered into Jesse's ear, as he pulled me close, his warm breath soft on my neck. We stood still like that holding each other, my heart rising out of my chest.

"Come with me, let us go somewhere else." He squeezed my hand as the sun totally disappeared from the sky. He led us hand in hand, down to the large barn and we climbed the ladder to the loft. "Now querida, tell me something." Jesse gently said as he kissed me over and over again.

"Anything." I managed to say returning the favor.

"How could God give up such a beauty?" I held him closer and tighter, but my heart raced even faster and my stomach did the good kind of somersaults. I mean, not everyday do you get such a compliment! He laid me down and gazed at me, searching me all over. "The first day we met, I knew…I knew you were the one. I love you." Those three words made all the difference. By now my heart had burst with joy and love, all for this man who loved me, who wanted nothing more in the world but me. He was about to say more but I just wanted him against me, his warmth, his everything. I covered his mouth with my forefinger.

"Don't talk," I smiled at him and pulled him closer to me.

I must have fallen asleep in the loft, it was late I could tell by the stars twinkling in the skies as I groggily opened my eyes. Jesse had carried me down the ladder and into the house and was laying me on a soft bed. He brushed a last strand of hair out of my face.

"Sweet dreams, _queirda._" He said in a low, but soft voice. I reached for his hand,

"Don't go." I whispered back, holding his hand tightly. He squeezed it back.

"As you wish." He sat on my bed side and stroked my head as I drifted off to sleep.

Oh, ha ha, I did it! I have some good ideas coming and I thought if I chopped it up a bit, I could make it better. As always, review!

Elizabeth 


End file.
